This invention relates generally to the art of water recreation and more specifically to the art of aquatic viewing by the use of an aquatic viewing apparatus designed for placement on the face of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,804 is incorporated by reference as it discloses a non-inflatable buoyancy aid of closed cell plastic foam. Such prior patent is issued to the inventor herein.
Several varieties of an aquatic viewing apparatus exist within the prior art. An example of such equipment includes face masks such as those used in scuba diving or snorkeling. Such face masks frequently differ in structure and shape and may include attachments thereon for breathing hoses and/or a mouthpiece. Such face masks usually include some type of means for attaching the face mask to the head of a user. Another example of a type of aquatic viewing apparatus existing in the prior art is racing goggles such as those used by swimmers during swim races, however, such devices have a very limited purpose and usually cover only the eyes of a user.
While the above prior art devices function well for their intended purposes, much room exists for improvement.